Alcor's Rebirth, Dipper's Ascension
by ForbiddenFandom
Summary: Transcendence Sub AU: Reversed Ascension. Alcor pulls an 'I'm a demon, I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want' moment, and merges with past dipper before the start of the show. !ORIGINAL VERSION! Yeah, changed the title, cause fuck that last one. So, um... yeah. Long story short, my PC got wiped, and muse murdered. I'll finish the first chapter soon. And I'll delete this version too
1. Prologue of Epicness

**AN: Well, this is my brand new Gravity Falls fanfiction AU I made, it's called Reversed Ascension. You'll have to read it to find out what it's about. Now, I don't own gravity falls, I just own this AU idea. This is a fanfiction that will probably need to be rewritten eventually, but it's the best I can output for now. Now, to begin.**

Alcor was anxious; finding himself doubting this would even work. Currently he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of an incomprehensibly complex tri-ringed circle surrounded by runes, in his little cabin. As he chanted the words he had carefully scripted and studied for millenniums at a time, he found himself reminiscing about times long since passed.

It had been several millenniums since he found that he had become numb to emotions he usually dredged up from his memories. Oddly enough, he found that he wished that he still had them, no matter how much they hurt him, but found to his horror that he was completely numb, no amount of emotion could reach him at this point.

Alcor was a very old being, older than the Time Baby, now Time Elder, and older then the Transcendence that had both improved and torn apart his once upon a time home, earth. Humanity had long since left and colonized the stars.

However, Alcor no longer remembered how old he was, he had lost count over the billions of trillions of years that he had endured, never dying, always watching, but never able to interact after the event that turned his post-transcendence life to a path of pure hell; His Ascension.

He had gained so much power that his mere whispers shattered diamonds, and his presence burned all to shadows.

So he had retreated to a world of his own making, outside of both reality, and the nightmare realm.

A world in the pure nothingness of 'Outside.'

It was there that he built 'Γη της εξόριστης,' finding the name rather fitting.

A world strong enough to hold his essence without burning.

It was there he would stay, until death somehow found him. That had been his plan, but now?

Now he had a plan to fix everything. Now that he held more power than that of the god he had once believed in, back when he was still human and mortal. But if this plan worked, than all would be right again, and he could see his twin once more.

And if it didn't, well, better that than this living this cursed existence. And with that last thought, he had finished chanting. At this point, dippers eyes closed, and knew no more.

 **AN: WOO! So, there. Now you know a little more about this AU. Meanwhile, I'm going to start patching up my rough draft for chapter 2. Yep, that's right! I'm acutally planning this one XD Anyways, there might a relationship. I'll decide in 3 chapters if there will be, then I'll be holding a poll. Now, some might ask, what I'm I going to do with my PJO fiction? Whelp, I'mma work on it slower. Anyways, I work a LOT faster when fueled on Reviews, Favorites, and Follows, so don't forget to do that. Cheers,**

 **-Nexus**


	2. Making Deals with Demons

**AN: Yep, another chapter. The crazy thing about this one though is that I wrote this on my roof, so… yeah. Anyways, I've wanted to do this fanfiction for AGES, but never found a good time. Well, I now obviously have a good time. Also, another fun fact about this story, I write all my chapters for this in my notebook, and then when I type it out, I add in MORE details. Last chapter took up one whole page, and this one took up two whole pages. I would like a beta, but I have NO idea how to find one, so… yeah. Send a PM if you are one or know someone. I also listen to music while typing and planning this, normally "** **FFGP } The Kids Aren** **'** **t Alright || MEP" by FallingForGravity Pro on YouTube, Seriously, I love that song. Along with that, it has influenced this story on EVERY level. However, it might be a week or two before I can update this one again, so be patient. Now, I'm going to stop stalling and get on it. After I eat my sandwich.**

 **MAY.17.2012; Pine's Residence;**

Dipper felt like his skull was imploding. The pain had started suddenly sometime after lunch, Calm and silence, before he felt a sudden spike of agony hit his temples hard. He had groaned, still feeling a strong yet dullish throbbing pulsing from his head. Currently however, he was eating dinner with Mabel and his parents. Sluggishly sifting through his meatloaf, he suddenly had another spike hit between his eyes, causing him to scrunch up his face, before setting down his fork and rubbing his eyes, groaning all the while. Silently cursing his migraine, he almost missed Mabel's worried "Hey, bro-bro, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a migraine, and it'll be over soon enough." Dipper said, leaning back in his chair, before sucking in his breath at another one of the spikes who had evidently decided that his eye was prime real estate. "On second thought, I think I'm going to bed early tonight, see you in the morning Mabel." Dipper groaned out, before abandoning his half-eaten meatloaf, much to the worry of his sister and parents, who knew he loved meatloaf, in favor of sleep.

Before he went to bed, he decided that some cold water might help clear his mind. Decision made, he first went to the bathroom, walking to the sink and pooling some cold water, before splashing his face with the freezing cold, clear water in the effort to clear his mind. Looking up at the mirror, he winced as more spikes slammed into his brain, before groaning. Dipper closed his eyes, counting to ten, before really looking at himself. Of course, the reflection was his's own. But then his saw his reflection's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes had been replaced with an eye with a pitch black sclera, the iris silver and pupils gold (Yup, different eyes then in the main AU; I'll explain reasons later.)

Dipper took a step back before blinking, sighing as his normal eyes replaced that… alien looking eye. He decided that he must have just hallucinated the image from a lack of sleep. Dipper was a MASSIVE insomniac, finding it hard to sleep. It had been getting worse recently, so when he finally fell into bed, he was a tad bit surprised when he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. However, When he next opened his eyes, it wasn't to the navy blue room he called his own, instead he was on the porch of a cabin somewhere in a forest clearing, where there was what looked like various mythical creatures roaming about and going about whatever it is mythical creatures do on a daily basis. When dipper's eyes fell upon a flock of sheep, if they could be called that, which looked like the stuff of nightmares, he began to wonder where he was.

"Ah, well, while I must say this was unexpected, it is not entirely unwelcome. Hello dipper." He heard, turning around in shock as dipper realized he was not alone.

"Um, hello? If I might ask, where are we? And who are you?" Dipper responded, staring with curiosity at what appeared to be a man in a black business suit on and a black top hat with gold lines tracing out bricks. But when dipper looked closely, he saw that the man was not human at all, with all to sharp teeth, pointed ears, and small wings sprouting out his lower back.

"For where we are, that is a simple answer. We are in a world called "Γη της εξόριστης," A land of my own creation. A land tucked away from reality and all other realms, designed to hold the burden of our sheer presence. As for my name, I am the dream demon known as Alcor, the dream bender. As for my identity, I was once a regular human. Long story short, I screwed up another demons plan, and when he tried to kill me, I killed him and stole his powers, the greatest mistake of my eternal life to date. My real name is Dipper Pines." The newly christened Alcor explained.

As dipper took this in, he took a step back before saying, "Wait, your me? But that means… I become a demon!" In shock, horror and despair.

At that, Alcor's face darkened, before he spit out "Not if I have say in it!" At dippers questioning face, Alcor further explained "We became a demon during an event called the Transcendence, where the super-natural became the natural. We were the catalyst that started it. When a dream demon named Bill Cipher attempted to start the apocalypse, we stopped him, and needless to say, he was… rather angry with us. In revenge, he tried to kill us using up his last remaining power, but we killed him, dying in the process. However, we were infused with his power, and returned to life a week later as a demon. An immortal demon that would out live all his loved ones by billions of lifetimes, eventually becoming so powerful, that we had to retreat to here to prevent the death of the very multiverse, as our very presence would destroy EVERYTHING." Alcor stopped his rant suddenly, before sighing and starting again, "We would spend several trillions of years researching a way to fix things, but one found one way. I found a ritual that would send me back in time, and then fuse my essence with my past self, thus merging into one being. The idea was that I would merge with you, then prevent the transcendence, and die at a normal lifetime, like a regular mortal, just with a few… benefits. Although, I suppose it was better this way, to give you a choice. You can either merge with me, and I say merge, as neither one of us would die, we would simple become a newer version of ourselves. The benefits of this are like so, We gain most of my power, Abilities, including my ability to shapeshift, knowledge of the future, and my eyes, which we can fix at any time. We get from your side more humanity, to keep ourselves grounded, you being a natural power limiter, looks, and mortality. We should have a normal lifespan, where we can go to high school with Mabel, and be human for most of the time. On the other hand, you chose not to merge, I fade into non-existence, you forget this ever happened, and we're stuck in a time loop." Alcor finished, hoping that dipper would say yes, for all their sake's. Dipper was screaming inside to say no, the logical side of him saying this was comparable to making a deal with the devil, while his heart said to accept it to protect Mabel. He sighed, and then looked to Alcor, saying "Alcor, we have ourselves a deal." At this Alcor looked up suddenly, then sighed and grinned in relief, before lighting his hand on fire with a golden flame shaking Dipper's hand. "Thank you, Dipper, really, thank you." And with that, both Dipper and Alcor knew no more. And in their place, and new being was brought into existence. A being filled to the brim with stone cold, steely determination to set things right, no matter the costs it brought down upon itself. And may whatever god there is be with whoever stood in their way. Bill Cipher, you have no idea what you have just wrought upon this world.

 **AN: WHOOOOOO! BooYah! I am so pumped up for this story. Anyways, this just explained a lot of this AU. Now, to clear some stuff up, Alcor's eyes; they are like that because he gained some much power and because I think they look boss. Ditto with the flames being gold. Anyways, the story format will be similar to my other story, where I do a story arc, then a few filler chapters, then another arc. Rinse and repeat, there you have my story. When I am done with all the arcs, I will turn this story into a drabble state of existence. Also, the way I update will be as follows;**

 **Dipper's Ascension – One chapter**

 **Dipper's Ascension – Another chapter.**

 **PJATDOD(ALM) –Then I do this one.**

 **Yup, two chapters of DA before the PJO one, XD Eh, what can I say? I just really, really like Gravity Falls. :D Now, I think this MIGHT have a relationship, but I will give it 2 more chapters to decide on whether or not I want it in here. Also, I will be doing EVERY episode in the main series, and then adding some. Just for the sheer hell of it. Anyways, this AN has gone on far too long, so… Please Review with advice, and encouragement please. Favorite and Follow, Cheers,**

 **-Nexus**


	3. Breakfast, Talks, And Fire

**AN: Soooooooo. Yeah, sorry about the wait, but finals came up, along with a bunch of other crap, so I've been busy. Anyways, I'm working on Chap 3 after this, but I've had an idea down for a KH story, so I may work a bit on that too. While I LOVE this fandom to death, this KH story will by my pride and joy, I'm telling you! Anyways, it's not going to be put up for quite a while because I want to write out several chapters first and make each chapter the best I can POSSIBLLY make it. Also, KH2.8! Sirsly, I'm working on buying a PS4 just for it! Anyways, enough fanboying over kingdom hearts, let's get back to gravity falls. Basically, I'm not going to be updating as much T_T, but I will still update every 1-2 months if I get the chance. Now, story time!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I swear to every deity I know of, and then some, if I get sued for writing for fun when I'm not even making money off of it, I'm going to be pissed! Seriously, if I get sued, someone's going to die, and it's sure as hell not going to be me.**

Dipper awoke to mabel's face 3 inches from his, registering her raised voice yell out "Dip-Dop! WAKE UP!"

Pushing Mabel off, dipper stared at her, before a face-splitting grin formed, rushing forward and embraced Mabel, squeezing hard. Mabel looked stunned, backing up a step, asking

"Bro-Bro, what'cha doing, get off me!" Dipper pulled back, raising an eyebrow, saying

"It's a hug Mabel, You know, what people do to show other's they care for them in a friendly way? Ringing any bells?" He joked, taking in her face flushing in embarrassment and a slight bit of anger. He had always had a sharp and sarcastic tongue, and it just got worse after… the event. Mabel cleared her throat, before saying in an embarrassed tone,

"Anyways, mom said to come down stairs, she said it's time for breakfast. I think it's breakfast anyways." Mabel finished laughing a little at the end, knowing just how bad their mothers cooking could be at times. "And what's with you, you looked like you hadn't seen me in year for a second there." Dipper pause, before shrugging, making sure to say, for good measure,

"Eh, nothing. I just had a nightmare where I hadn't seen you for a while." While it wasn't exactly accurate, it was the truth, just… bent a little. "Anyways, what's for breakfast?" Dipper asked. Hoping to deflect her attention from the subject at hand. Mabel's eye's narrowed, but she let it slide, replying in an excited tone

"Omelets!" Omelets had to be one of the few things their mother could make taste _**AMAZING**_. Moaning lightly at the thought of those heavenly creations of eggs, Mabel's mind was far from her brother's previous weirdness, let alone his 'nightmare'.

Tensing up, Mabel cried, "First one the table gets the first omelet!" Rushing out the door, Mabel left Dipper behind in their room. Just shook his head, staring where he could of sworn an after image of Mabel was taking off, grinning all the while. Following his sister down the stairs, he pause halfway down. While this was all well and good, he was still worried about his mother, and father for that matter. In the previous timeline, he hadn't left on very good terms with his parents. After they had found out about his more… demonic… aspects, they had a rather heated argument about his humanity. He insisted he was still their child, but they just couldn't see _dipper_ behind the golden eyes and pointed eyes, and that was the more tame aspects that had changed.

Still, this was a brand new chance for his relationship with his parents, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let that slip through his fingers. Besides, it's not like they needed to know about that side of him, especially since he no longer looked like a demon.

Vigorously shaking his head, he continued on, before seeing his mom in the kitchen, probably still working on the little pieces of edible heaven known as omelets.

"Hi mom. How are you today?" Dipper asked, feeling a little insecure about talking to his mother. Interesting, looks like Alcor's feelings were having a bigger effect then they thought, which begged the question, 'what else changed?'

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you, you seemed pretty shaken up yesterday. The headache gone?" Dippers mother asked, eye's shining in concern. Dipper felt a pang in his heart, 'So this is what I was missing in the last timeline then, eh?' he mused. Out loud, Dipper replied

"Yeah, I was right. It was annoying, but I guess i got rid of it in my sleep." Dipper smirked inwardly at his word choice, served Alcor right for his freaking spikes of head splitting agony.

"Well that's great, now how about we get you an omelet?" Dipper scrunched up his face, before saying

"nah, Mabel got here first, she won." Walking into the dining room, dipper felt his smile power back up at seeing his dad and Mabel already sitting down.

"Hey dad, how's your morning been?" As his father looked up from his newspaper, he smiled, saying "Just great! How are you feeling, Dipper?"

"Great! No migraine either. How are you Mabel?" Mabel grinned at him, her mouth full of omelet. Swallowing, Mabel replied

"I'm doing great, thanks!" At, Dipper smiled gently. Trust Mabel to be a bright spot in his day… every day. While he definitely wanted to have a better relationship with his parents, he knew he would never change who he was, because while he regretted his unhappy relationship with his parents, he knew who he was, and wasn't going to change it. As his mother came in with the half-oval shapes of edible heaven, he exclaimed in anticipation of the bliss that came of his mother's breakfast,

"Thanks mom!" starting in on his food hungrily, he missed his parent's shared look, as they prepared to break some new to the kids. "

Chris Pines began the discussion that Dipper had been looking forward to all morning, The discussion that would send him back to gravity falls. Dipper had an idea of what he had to do, though he might not like letting some of it happen. Chris didn't really want to send his kids away, but he fiegurd that it would be a pretty cool idea for the twins to get a taste of something other than piedmont. Voicing his thoughts once they were all at the table, Chris began

"So, Dipper, Mabel, your mother and I have something we want to say regarding what we have planned for the summer." Mabel, always one for a sense of adventure, asked

"Wait, we have something planned for the summer? YES!" Mabel finished with an excited shout. Immediately, Dipper winced, as her shrill voice was really, really loud. Even more so right. Freaking. Next. To. HER. Dipper shook his head for a little bit, before asking the question on… well, just Mabel's mind, though to be fair, Dipper was from the future, so he already knew about it.

"What will we be doing, dad?" Dipper asked, feigning curiosity. Chris looked nervously to his wife, Namine, before further explaining

"Your mother and I have decided that we think it might be a good idea to have you two spend some time out of the country, so you can get some non-Peidmont experience. We just haven't figured out where to send you." Dipper knew that his parents would figure it out eventually, but just to be sure he added

"You could try Gravity Falls, I know we have a great uncle there, I think his name was… oh yeah, Stanford." At his father's look, he shrugged, before explaining "Granma Shermie told me about him. I think she said something about him living the woods, I'm fairly certain he'd take us in. Maybe. Either way, I just have a good memory, besides, we've never been to Oregon after all. "Shrugging, Chris snuck a look at Namine. 'He had to admit, Dipper had a point,' He thought. Namine frowned, before saying cheerfully,

"we'll take a look at it."

 **Later that day** :

Dipper was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He had always shared his room with Mabel, so it had some… not so dipper-ish elements to it. Dipper began to groan, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. His memories were at war with each other, on one side he had the previous timeline's memories, but on the other he had this timeline's. It had been uncountable millennia since he last set foot in this room, and yet it was it not just around 12 hours ago he had woken up within this room? Taking his mind of off the thoughts of his memories, Dipper began to test himself to see where he stood power.

He was definitely Dipper, even as Alcor, he had ALWAYS been Dipper at the very core. A demonized and just slightly insane Dipper yes, but still dipper. Even in the later centuries of Alcor's life, as what basically accounted to a god, he was Dipper, no matter what. So the question was, did he still have his pow- No, that's not the question, he knew he had his powers, the real question was _which_ powers he had. Deciding to start small, he scrunched up his eyes in concentration, visualizing what he wanted in his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw a blue and gold flame encircling his hands, not burning, but rather slithering over his skin.

As he concentrated, he visualized the way the flames danced and spun, and lit up the world around them. The flame would be a cheerful, mischievous little thing, playful and full of joy. As he continued to visualize it, he felt a small, almost undetectable strain on his chest, like something was pulling at his center. The knowledge that it meant that his plan was working, he continued on, visualizing it some much that it felt as if he could almost fe-

And with a small 'Snap!' the flame sprung to life, covering his fingers before wrapping around his palm and slithering around over his hand. Standing frozen in shock, Dipper grinned before opening his eyes and taking in the ethereal beauty that was _his_ flame, as while he knew he had made things far more impressive, he knew that this was still an achievement, and showed that he still had his mojo, it was just limited, just as he wanted.

Tossing the flame from hand to hand, playing with it like one might a baseball. Waving his hand, he conjured a wooden cabinet with a painted black 'X' in the middle to serve as a target. Because this wasn't as detailed, he didn't need to concentrate as much to conjure it.

Separating a small amount of flame from the blueish-gold fire dancing around in the palm of his hand, he caused the piece to grow, before lobbing it straight towards the target. As is expected, it hit, it caught, and _**burned!**_ Dipper grinned, happy to see that he could still fight if he needed to, dispelled the target, and the odorless flame with it.

However, this Dipper wasn't as fool proof as his alternate version (even if he could probably outlast 'Manly Dan') and he was out of practice in this form; As such he felt really, _really_ tired after his work out.

'Huh, so I'm quite a bit weaker in the endurance department then… oh well, that was to be expected, and my endurance will only increase as I practice.' Dipper thought victoriously. Looking out of his window, Dipper could see the sun setting, and figured it to be around 8~9 PM, which meant he could probably go to bed, and no-one would care. Besides, he could always figure out what his parents decided tomorrow. Yawning, Dipper climbed back into bed, and the last thing Dipper saw before his eyes closed was the starless night-time sky.

 **OTHER AN: Whoop Whoop! Dipper's still got it as it appears! Anyways, I'mma be working HARD on this new story of mine for KH(it's the last one for now, I promise!). In other words, it might be a while until I update this one. My percy Jackson X avengers story has been trudging along as well, and I should have an update for it soon. Now, relationships… there won't be one. At least not for now.**

Anyways, I've got some stuff to do, and this AN's done anyways, soooooo. Bye!

~Nexus


	4. Quick status update not a new chapter

So uh... been a minute, yeah? I'm legitimately sorry, but I haven't so much as thought about, let alone seen this site for a while now. Long story short, my Laptop crapped out on me so that kinda put a stop to the roll I was on, then I got into the college English course from hell, I got ran over by some asshole, and my friend Ryan get stabbed. I've been working on resurrecting my will to write, but its been slow going. Though to be fair, it does mostly involve writing a mini-story with a 10k chapter minimum, so I should be back to writing a few of my older stories soon. Hopefully. Anyways, short status update over, have a nice day.


End file.
